saoasbofandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online Timeline
The lists the known time and date of all the events that have occurred in the Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online series in chronological order. 1977 June June 22nd *Tetsuhiro Shigemura is born. 2000 July July 3rd *Ryōtarō Tsuboi (Klein) is born. 2006 April April 8th *Eiji Nochizawa (Nautilus/Eiji) is born.Material Edition 1 July July 29th *Yūna Shigemura (Yuna) is born. November November 13th * (XaXa) is born. 2007 May May 18th *Rika Shinozaki (Lisbeth) is born. September September 30th *Asuna Yūki (Asuna) is born. 2008 September September 13th *Nijika Karatachi (Rain) is born. October October 7th *Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) is born. After October 7th *Kazuto is adopted by the Kirigaya family after his birth and his parents' apparent death. 2009 April April 19th *Suguha Kirigaya (Leafa) is born. May May 8th *Mitsuya Takamaru (Sanya) is born. August August 21st *Shino Asada (Sinon) is born. September September 4th *Hiyori Kashiwazaka (Lux) is born. 2010 May May 23rd *Yūki Konno and are born. October October 4th *Keiko Ayano (Silica) is born. October 30th *Ayanami Shiratsuyu (Kirin) is born.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 1It is mentioned that Ayanami's fifteenth birthday occurs in eleven days with the current date being October 19th, 2024. 2011 End of the Year *Shino's family encountered a traffic accident, in which her father passed away. 2018 *Kazuto discovers the true identity of his parents and the circumstances surrounding their death while perusing through deleted files. 2020 April April 3rd *The Konno twins are both diagnosed with . September/October *Shino is involved in a fatal robbery in a post office where in complete fear, she shot the robber after which she developed an intense phobia for guns. 2021 * invention, , is announced. *The and the work together to develop training regimes involving the NerveGear. 2022 May *The NerveGear is released into the open market. August August 1st *The «Sword Art Online» Closed Beta is launched. August 31st *The Beta is closed. October October 31st *Sword Art Online sales begin. November November 2nd *People start queuing up at stores for the release of Sword Art Online. November 5th *Sword Art Online sales in stores begin. An Inkling of Evil begins. November 6th *11:40 JST: Ayanami and Nijika complete their recording of Nijika's debut piece.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Prologue I *12:55 JST: After finishing lunch together and cleaning up, the two slap on their NerveGears and prepare to dive. *13:00 JST: Start of the Sword Art Online Official Service. *Kirin and Rain find Kirito and the former insist the latter teach them the basics (even though Kirin already knows it as she played in the beta). Klein also tags along. *15:25 Aincrad Standard Time - Akihiko Kayaba successfully traps nearly 10,000 Players in the game. Of this 10,000, between 700-800 are beta testers. 213 people died because their family or friends attempted to remove the NerveGear from their head.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Prologue II *Kirin and Rain beg Kirito to take them to village. 2023 November November 8th *Kirin completes the Chant Extra Skill. November 9th *In congratulations, Kirin and Yuna hold a concert on the 17th Floor in celebration for Kirin's completion of Chant. November 10th *Yuna completes the Chant Extra Skill. 2024 October October 15th *Kirin, Nautilus, and Yuna hold a picnic lunch in the flower fields of the 47th Floor.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 1: Part of the flashback that details the origins of Kirin and Yuna's cooking rivalry. **The nature of Kirin's Unique Skill, Songstress, is revealed. **Nautilus is forced to choose between whose cooking was the best. Of course, he wasn't able to choose between the two. October 18th *09:10 AST: Kirito and Asuna meet in on the 74th Floor.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3: According to Asuna's recollection. **Kirito and duels which ends in the former's victory after he destroyed the latter's weapon using the Outside System Skill, Arms Blast, coupled with the Sonic Leap sword skill.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3: According to Kirito's recollection. *13:30 AST: Kirin, Nautilus, and Yuna are actively exploring the 74th Floor Labyrinth.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 1 **The party encounters a resting Kirito and Asuna who were relaxing in the safe area. *In the , , on the advice of his wife, , dispatches and an army of the to investigate the 74th Floor Labyrinth. *After finishing lunch, the two parties band together to search for the boss room.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 2 **The players encounter an army of s with a leading it. **A fight ensues where the Sword Skills of «Horizontal Square», «Rage Spike», «Vertical Square», and «Vorpal Strike» are revealed and used assortedly by Kirito, Nautilus, and Kirin, along with Asuna's usage of «Delta Attack». **After defeating all of them, the two parties discover the boss room where they encounter before promptly retreating. *The players begin discussing strategy for the boss.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 3 **Corvatz interrupts them as they were about to depart to set up a strategy meeting, asking them for the boss room location. **Ignoring their warnings, Corvatz leads his exhausted troops into the boss room. **They are stopped again, this time by Klein and his guild, , who agrees to help them as they hear the scream from the boss room. Upon Kirin's insisting, the group all return to the boss room. **The players begin their endeavor of defeating the 74th Floor Boss with nothing but the weapons on their waists. ***The «Vertical», «Gale Slicer», «Starburst Stream», «Savage Fulcrum, «Crucifixion», and «Renge» sword skills are revealed here. **After forty minutes of hard battle, The Gleam Eyes is defeated by Kirito and the 74th Floor cleared. *14:55 AST: Shimakaze stumbles into the boss room after greeting Yuna and Nautilus, who had spent the raid outside of the room and tending to the members of the Aincrad Liberation Force.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 1 **Shimakaze observes the results of the boss raid and reprimands them for their underwhelming performance. **Kirin's alter personality emerges and after incurring massive confusion through her kissing of an unconscious Kirito who had fainted after defeating The Gleam Eyes, reverts back to normal at the cost of losing consciousness. **Asuna suggests that they should return to her house in on the 61st Floor. *18:30 AST: After resting at Asuna's house, Asuna and Kirin both depart from the 61st Floor to the 55th Floor to report to concerning their victory on the 74th Floor.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 2 **Intrigued, Heathcliff requests that he is to see Kirito the following day. **Following their report, they encounter Stravellia encountering a player who tries to make advances on her which fails and culminates in a First Strike duel with Stravellia's victory. **The defeated players proceed to laud over Kirin which angers her to the point of using a non-system-assisted Sharp Nail with her unsheathed sword through pure muscle memory. October 19th *10:25 AST: The five players hold a breakfast discussion.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3 **Kirito discusses his Unique Skill with the group. **Asuna and Kirito give a reason on why they were late to Labyrinth exploring. *10:40 AST: The players assemble in the main room of the headquarters of the Knights of the Blood.The time can be surmised due to the novel mentioning fifteen minutes later after breakfast. **Heathcliff asks Kirito to join the guild to which Kirito refuses. However, they eventually reach a compromise with Kirito setting the conditions. **Heathcliff delegates the duty of the duel to Kirin after she asks for it. *12:45 AST: Shimakaze is actively exploring the 75th Floor in search of the .Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 3 Part 1 **He is attacked by several members but manages to shrug them off. **He finds the city of Collinia and teleports back to Granzam to report but finds no one and instead, is informed by Lux that a major duel is to occur the following day. *15:55 AST: Stravellia discusses with her guild about the duel between Kirito and Kirin. *21:30 AST: With some difficulty, Kirin convinces Kirito to take her three sizes.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 3 Part 2 **Kirito's slip of the tongue concerning Suguha Kirigaya made Kirin insist on calling him "Big Brother". October 20th *09:53 AST: Nautilus, Yuna, Asuna, and Daizen make money off of the NPCs who came to watch Kirito and Kirin's duel. *09:58 AST: Kirito and Kirin begin their duel. *10:03 AST: The duel ends with Kirin's victory.[[The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew|Volume 1, The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew, Prologue]]Time reference as Kirito states that the duel lasted for three minutes with the start time being exactly ten o'clock. *Following the duel, Stravellia appears to congratulate them for an excellent fight before Asuna invites Stravellia for lunch on the 22nd Floor. October 21st *07:30 AST: Heathcliff awakens in his bedroom and proceeds to log out of SAO.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Epilogue *07:35 JST: In the real world, Akihiko is greeted by who proceeds to cook breakfast for him while he instructs his employees to change the death function of the NerveGears used by the members of the Knights of the Blood to one that forcefully logs them out should they die in-game. **Rinko and Akihiko discuss the Unique Skills, revealing most of them. **Akihiko receives a call from Professor Nanairo Arshavin along with an invitation to join Rath on their endeavor: Project Alicization. **Akihiko respectfully declines but states that he will be very interested in participating when he logs out again from SAO. **Akihiko logs back in. The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew begins. October 22nd *13:20 AST: Kirito tries on the Knights of the Blood uniform for the first time, earning some laughter from Asuna and Kirin who is there to observe the fit of the uniform. October 23rd *09:50 AST: announces to Kirito and Kirin that he will be in charge of Kirito's orientation as a new member of the Knights. *10:45 AST: Arriving at the third to last safe zone in the Labyrinth, Kirin excuses herself from the party in order to have her weapons enhanced. *11:30 AST: Arriving at the last safe zone, Kirito, Kuradeel, and Godfree stops for lunch where Kirito and Godfree drink spiked water and Kuradeel kills Godfree while he was paralyzed. *11:40 AST: Kirin finishes up her weapon enhancements while Asuna holds a picnic on the 22nd Floor. At the same time, Kuradeel stabs Kirito and begins his attempt to kill him. *11:42 AST: Realizing something is wrong, Kirin sends an urgent message to Asuna and they meet up. *11:45 AST: Having lost his resolve to live, Kirito resigns himself to his fate. *11:48 AST: Kirin and Asuna rush towards the Labyrinth, using a «Corridor Crystal» to teleport to the foyer of the boss room before backtracking to the safe area. *11:50 AST: Kirito resolves to fight back. *11:53 AST: Kirin and Asuna arrive. **Angered, Kirin challenges Kuradeel to a Total Loss Duel, which she wins, killing Kuradeel. **Asuna heals Kirito and they both watch the duel. Kirito confesses his feelings to Asuna, as Kirin watches on. 2025 January January 13th *12:00 JST: Kazuto and Asuna and two other Rath employees begin their four-and-a-half-day dive into the newly created virtual world of «Aunkai» as part of the initial player testing in Project Alicization. January 18th *At midnight, Kazuto and Asuna and the two others are logged out, the initial testing successful. July July 15th *Sword Art Online is cleared with the final defeat of Heathcliff on the 100th Floor. 2026 July July 20th *Ayanami is invited to be a part-time tester of the «Soul Translator» by Rath. Notes References Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Aincrad Arc Category:Spell Blade Online Closed Beta Arc Category:Spell Blade Online Arc Category:Project Alicization Arc